In today's real estate environment, a typical commercial deal such as a loan transaction, servicing agreement, or cash management agreement may involve numerous entities such as loan assets, businesses, and properties that serve as collateral, for example. The relationships among and obligations of such entities may be quite complicated and may become more complex over the lifetime of the commercial deal. Effectively comprehending and communicating the nature of a deal may be a cumbersome task involving a length study of detailed financial documentation and complex ownership structures, servicing relationships, and cash flows.
To alleviate some of this complexity, an underwriter may choose to create a visual representation of the commercial deal. The visual representation may be used, for example, as an exhibit to summarize and/or verify details of the deal. While a visual representation indeed may be useful, creating such a visual representation may be a complex process in itself. Namely, an underwriter typically must sort through the text of loan documents and agreements to extrapolate the relevant information and then use a peripheral tool to generate a diagram of the transaction. In general, the peripheral tool may be a software application that allows a user to define a structure by manually selecting and interconnecting various shapes. An example of a peripheral tool that may be used in this scenario is the Microsoft® Visio® Organization Chart application.
The use of a peripheral tool to create a visual representation duplicates work and allows for a high margin of error and possible misrepresentation of information. Accordingly, there exists the need for a system and method for automatically presenting a visual representation of a relationship between entities involved in a commercial deal such as a loan transaction, servicing agreement, or cash management agreement.